Evelynn/Trivia
General * Eveylnn comes from Norman French , diminutive of Germanic , possibly from Proto-Germanic: afalan "strength", *agwjō "island", *ahwō "stream", or *awōn "grandmother".V. Orel, A handbook of Germanic Etymology, pp. 2, 4-5, 31 ** Famous namesakes are and . ; * Evelynn's voice actress is uncredited and anonymous, who also voices . * Evelynn's dance references Tina Tech's dance from the movie . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Evelynn is one of five champions which had a difficulty rating of 10 on the old scale, the others being , , , and . ** She was not originally given this rating. Development ; * Evelynn is voiced by Mara Junot. ** Evelynn's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * The exclamation mark that appears when Evelynn is spotted references from . ** The stealth rework itself was also inspired by it. *** The same exclamation mark appeared when used to warn his enemies he is nearby, before it was replaced by a unique icon resembling his eyes peeking through darkness during the Assassin update. * Her title, Agony's Embrace, was the name of her old . ** Her was named "Widowmaker" during early reveals, which was her original title. * was formerly called "Lust Dust" in early reveals. * Evelynn is the second emotion eater, after : ** One his victim's possessions and loved ones while savoring their psychological anguish. ** The other her victims and leeches off their affliction as they're dying agonizingly. * During early reveals, didn't have her headdress on, and skin was toned differently before it was changed to match her splash art. Lore ; * Evelynn was initially unaffiliated with any faction, but was later revealed to hail from ,worked on elise and the shadow isles ama/c6tjvog Evelynn confirmed from the Shadow Isles although the altars never had quotes dedicated to Evelynn out of a desire to not reveal much about her. ; * Her in-game form is 164 cm (5’4”) high, much like her . * She is referred to as a , probably inspired by underworld goddess & Semitic nocturnal figure , who in turn inspires the . * Evelynn started as a nascent wisp of shadow eons ago, but only became sentient during the Rune War which was over 1000 years ago. * Fed on the overwhelming pain endured by people during the Rune War. There was less pain afterwards which forced the lazy demon to create a form that would attract the pain to her rather than having to chase it herself, due to having lived for so long without a need to actively seek pain. * Evelynn's entirely feminine form is not indicative for any fixed appearance, she can alter herself in different ways. However Evelynn doesn't do so on a whim, as her current form is something she spent decades of trial and error to make perfect. It also appears that, while demons can change their forms, this power does have limits. Nocturne himself was able to change his form in his short story but retained his black color. Evelynn's normal form is attractive but still not entirely human-colored, which could be taken as a sign of warning to a would-be victim. * Evelynn's lore might have been inspired by the Chinese legend of Da Ji. Quotes ; * }} quotes . * }} quotes . ; * }} alludes to former quote and popular refrain }}. * }} references song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * }} is likely a spin on a quote from novel : Skins ; * Her splash art depicts her torturing a nobleman of Demacia. ** Her was in certain regions, as the base version is almost completely naked. ** In the background, each guards' spear has a pennant identical to . ** A small heart can be seen on her right hip. * During her , she will either extend her claws or wave at the summoner, depending on her mood. ; * Her appearance resembles that of the . * Despite being a skin, Shadow Evelynn received a unique recall animation and a full set of tailor-made effects with her VGU. ; * She might be referencing & the . * Her mask is removed when entering the brush. ; ; * She resembles and might be referencing from . * Both she and are escaping after robbing the Piltover bank seen in the background. * Her cybernetic-implant lashers reference from . ** Only one of them is visible in the splash art. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She is possibly inspired by the , horned ogres in Japanese folklore. ** Shuten Dōji bears a passing resemblance to Blood Moon Evelynn, but these similarities are entirely coincidental. * Her lashers take the form of . * The one being in her splash art is likely . ; * Madison Beer sings for her in POP/STARS. * The car she poses with in her splash art and drives around in POP/STARS appears to be based on the . ; * This Prestige skin was released in patch 9.8 after the initial K/DA release due to rising popularity. ; * and can be seen in the background. In the full splash art, and a Gum Drop are also visible. * Her lashers are tipped with chocolate-dipped strawberries, which she uses to attract and prey on gingerbread people, similar to the function of an 's lure. Relations * has killed the patron and matron of House Vayne of . Their daughter, has dedicated her life to finding and destroying monsters. Searching for the demon to exact her revenge. * Like , she is classified as a demon, and as both are demons they seem to know each other based on their biography and quotes. ** ** Category:Champion trivia Category:Evelynn Category:2019 Snowdown Showdown